Too Much Heat to Breathe
by ynnej555
Summary: AU and probably OOC. Neku just wants a normal weekend with his friends at a hot spring resort away from Shibuya. But what happens when Neku gets separated from the group and meets an old 'friend' that doesn't quite seem to be in his right mind at the moment. Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: AU and probably OOC. Ok, this is for people who are reaaaally into hardcore JoshuaxNeku. And I hope that the storyline is good enough for to be read other than the fact that we all have hormones, female or not. This is my first story, and it was in collaboration with my friend, credit goes to her for most of to "M" rated scene. Enjoy!_

_Shit, _thought Neku. _Shit! Shit!_ He ran as fast as he could, weaving through the trees, panting and out of breath.

_Why did it turn out like this? Beat, Shiki, and I were just supposed to take a simple vacation to an onsen, why did this have to happen? _If only he could find some place to hide, a place to rest for a while, and wait for his pursuer to leave. However, he would find no such place in the middle of this small forest.

Flashback—

_Sheesh, where did Shiki and Beat go? They were right here a moment ago! _Thought Neku as he weaved through the crowd of people on the streets. He had come with his two friends on a long weekend to enjoy a famous hot spring resort for a few days. Shiki had insisted on going souvenir shopping, and the boys reluctantly agreed. However, Neku had zoned out and now he had to pay the price— he was lost in the sea of people and had no idea where he came from or where to go next. He decided to leave the crowd to find a place to think. He arrived on a hill just out of the small shopping area and took a seat on the grass. His thoughts were interrupted shortly when someone walked up behind him.

"How're you doing Neku?" said an androgynous voice.

"Could be better… now that _you're_ here, Joshua." Neku retorted, not too surprised because this happened all too often.

"Hee hee, now why would that be?" The voice inquired.

"Gee, I really wonder. After all, old habits _die_ hard, right?" said Neku, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, since you are in such a good mood, I have another favor to ask of you!" Joshua said cheerfully as he stood beside Neku.

"Oh Hell no!" Neku immediately said as he stood up; this sounded different from the usual conversations. Joshua ignored him and kept talking.

"You see, I have been thinking a lot about you. A bit too much for my own good actually, so Sanae and I have discussed and decided that I needed to do something about it."

Neku froze, dreading what was coming next.

"But," Joshua continued. "Sanae told me to take care of it myself, and here I am…Hee hee, your face is priceless~"

"Umm…." Neku stuttered, hesitantly, backing away slightly. "So, what did you decide?"

Joshua smirked at this. "I… am going to pound you until your hips give away and you can't walk for the next week."

Neku sputtered. "Wha—?"

"Oh, but I supposed that I should give you a chance to escape your eventual fate, so I am giving you a one hour head start, if you can evade me for two more hours, then you win. However, if I catch you within the time limit, then be prepared…" Joshua said ominously. "Hmm… now it's six o'clock, this game ends at nine, starting… now!"

Neku didn't even have time to think about what had just happened as he bolted the opposite direction. All his senses told him to run away as fast as he could.

Flash Forward—

It had already been about two hours since Neku started running, Joshua would have long begun the chase by now. He heard a sound behind him, not daring to turn around. Neku picked up his speed, and his legs and lungs were burning and tired. He broke out of the forest, and found himself standing in front of a natural hot spring. Half of him was relieved that he had found water, and the other half swore at the fact that he was completely vulnerable in the open space.

There was no way Neku would be able to fight Joshua, not with him being the Composer, and even outside of Shibuya, he still had his powers. Neku decided that it was safe to take a little break; after all, his body was at its physical limit. There was not a sound except the bubbling of the hot spr—

"I found you~ Prepare yourself…"

_Author's Note: How was it? Please review and let me know how you like it, though I'll still post the next chapter in like, a second. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Ok, Chapter 2 out, there'll probably be about six chapters? I've already gotten them written, I just need to upload them :P Ahhaha, excuse my peculiar tastes when it comes to yaoi action, but I sincerely hope you enjoy the next few chapters, or maybe even all the chapters!_

Before Neku could fully turn around, he was pushed into the hot spring. His body taking a few seconds to adjust to the sudden heat, he crashed out of the water to take a breath, only to be pushed back down again. The water where Neku was lying was only about three quarters of a meter deep, however, that was well more than enough to cover his head while lying down. Joshua climbed on top of Neku, all the while pinning his head under the water.

_Air! I can't breathe! _Was all Neku could think of. After what felt like minutes, Joshua's grip finally relaxed and he let Neku pull himself out of the water. Neku gasped for breathe, inhaling deeply and quickly, not caring about the mineral water getting into his mouth. He relished the feeling of breathing, though Joshua didn't let him do that for long. After a few seconds, Neku's source of air was covered again, only this time by Joshua's lips.

Neku struggled to break free, but Joshua's grip on his chin and waist was too strong. All he could do was helplessly tug on Joshua's shirt and hair to pry him off, though that failed miserably. As Neku concentrated on prying his attacker off of him, his lack of air urged him to open his mouth. Joshua took this chance and slipped his tongue into Neku's mouth. Neku gasped in surprise and bit down on Joshua's tongue; the Composer winced a bit in pain and gingerly pulled his tongue out. However, he was not finished- in retaliation, he bit down hard on Neku's bottom lip, drawing blood. The poor redhead almost yelped in pain and this time did nothing as Joshua put his tongue back into Neku's mouth.

When Joshua was confident that Neku wouldn't try to bite him again, he slowly started pushing Neku down, until his face was just above the water level. He felt the redhead physically tense up and gave him a warning look that threatened to push Neku underwater if he tried anything funny. Neku, still very helpless and confused due to everything happening too fast, could only obey and decided the easiest thing to do was to stay still- he did NOT want to go underwater again. Joshua finally let go of Neku's lips, the taste of iron still in his mouth. He proceeded to summon a small sharp knife, and put it to Neku's chest.

The boy's eyes widened with fear as he saw the weapon dig into his shirt. Then, without warning, Joshua slashed the knife down, cutting open Neku's shirt down the middle, and miraculously missed his skin. He ripped the rest of the shirt away and tossed it to the side, along with the knife. Neku relaxed with the absence of the presence of the knife, but tensed again and involuntarily blushed as he realized Joshua was staring at his bare chest, and that his eyes were running up and down Neku's body, making him feel even more naked than he was.

"Stop looking at me like that Josh, and let me up, if this is some sick joke of yours, please end it right now." Neku said warily, eyes suddenly very interested in looking at the trees. He would have tried to escape, if not for the fact Joshua was practically sitting on his legs.

Joshua noticed the blushing in Neku's cheek and smirked. "Oh, I'm sure I explained myself very clearly earlier Nekky-dear. Though I will restate it as many times as you want. I want you, I want to pound you until you—."

"Ok, stop right there!" Neku interrupted as his hands flew to the Composer's mouth.

"Just tell me what's going on…" He asked desperately.

"Heehee, how about I show you?" As Joshua leaned in for a quick peck on Neku's forehead; in the same movement, the redhead's shorts were flung into the air, flinging droplets of hot spring water onto the boys' bodies.

"Joshua! What are you doing!? I've had enough of this nonsense!" Neku shrieked as he tried to push Joshua away as he blushed, yet failing to do so. The Composer's grip was too strong, and with all of Neku's struggling, it grew on Joshua's nerves.

"Oh Nekky, you really want some more action, don't you?"

"Wha-No that isn't-" Neku was cut off short when Joshua put his lips against his own again. The kiss was rough, yet almost numbing. Neku gasped as he felt Joshua's hands run up his chest and back, keeping a gentle, but firm grip.

As soon as Neku gasped at Joshua's touch, Joshua immediately stuck his tongue in once more, enveloping Neku into a deep kiss. Joshua's fingers continued to run around Neku's body, feeling all over his skin. Shivers ran all over Neku's body as his mind started to slip.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Author's Note: Ok, this is probably my last author's note until the last chapter, see you there! How you liking it? Please review ^_^ Oh, and I forgot, do I really need a disclaimer? This IS a fanfiction site... _

_ ...No! Get a hold of yourself! _Neku pushed Joshua away, leaving him gasping for air. Joshua, clearly amused by Neku's reactions, decided to move behind Neku. He grabbed at Neku's waist and pulled him towards his body. The heat and breath grew more intense between the two as their bodies touched.

Joshua shifted his hands from Neku's waist to his chest and rubbed his nipples. Neku twitched at Joshua's touch, and tried to squirm away, with no progress.

_ Why...does this feel so weird?_ Neku thought as he was effortlessly swept away with Joshua's touch. Seeing that Neku was getting used to being teased by his nipples, Joshua bit into the back of Neku's neck.

"Ngh! Wha-" Neku exclaimed as Joshua bit harder, forming blood on the back of his neck. Joshua kissed the spot a couple more times before shifting his lips down Neku's back, sending shivers and pleasurable spasms.

"No...Don't..." was all Neku could muster with his raspy voice. The heat of the hot spring was getting to him, and Joshua wasn't letting him go anywhere to at least cool off.

"Joshua...it's too...hot..." Neku complained. Joshua paused, as if he didn't know what to say. Neku could sense him smile, and the sarcastic tone of voice came back.

"Oh? You're feeling the heat, Nekky? Hee hee, I didn't know you were so into it~"  
Neku blushed as Joshua's hands shifted lower and brushed close to his manhood.

"Josh! Stop it! You know what I mean!"

"Are you sure Neku? You have to tell me clearly otherwise is don't know what you want."

Joshua grabbed Neku's manhood suddenly and rubbed his chest as Neku tried to break free. With a smirk, Joshua swiftly scooped up Neku's legs, and caught him as he was falling backwards, lifting the surprised Neku up and tossing him onto the slick stone. Neku, finally free from Joshua's grasp, turned over to either escape or find his shorts with hasty breath. He could barely see where he was going since all the heat seemed to get to his head.

Noticing the newly made cuts on Neku's back as Joshua took off his own shirt, he leaned in and licked at Neku's wounds, wrapping his hand around Neku's manhood and his other hand wrapped around Neku's hand to prevent him from escaping. Neku, no longer having the strength to leave, shivered at his every touch and tried to separate himself from Joshua as much as possible.

Without further ado, Joshua forcefully slammed his stick into Neku's hole. Neku yelped in pain at the surprising intrusion as Joshua pushed in further, his breath becoming ragged. Neku could feel Joshua's stick; it was warm and hard, and quite painful.

"Stop it…Josh…That hurts!" Neku whined at Joshua who grunted as he slowly came to a stop inside.

"…There. I'm in all the way. Hee hee, don't worry Neku, you'll feel better in a moment. But first, relax a little, won't you?"

Joshua shifted his position as he ran his hand over Neku's chest and stomach, allowing Neku to focus his attention there and relaxing a little behind. Figuring out quickly that that's all Neku's going to relax, Joshua pulled out slowly, watching Neku's reactions as Neku tightened up once more.

"…Ngh. Neku, you're so tight~ You really want me to stay in, don't you?" Joshua teased as he whispered near Neku's ear, causing him to twitch and tighten even more back there.

"And I see your ear is sensitive too~"

"No…Pull it out...Ah…" Neku airily responded; his mind was more focused on the pain rather than Joshua's remarks.

"Pull out? How much, Neku? This much?" Joshua taunted as he slowly pulled out and came to a stop. There was a brief silence between the two before Neku could muster up some strength to talk back.

"Get real Josh—Ngh!…I mean it!" Neku panted out. He could feel every inch of Joshua's thing as it slid outwards—the heat from Joshua to himself was transferred constantly, and the size of it was almost unbearable. Neku tried to escape the pain; his hand itched to find something he could hold onto—something to help him run away. Instead of being able to grasp an edge of a rock, his hand was met by Joshua's, who then permanently trapped him in that position. Neku could hear Joshua whisper out "It'll feel good" but he wasn't too sure since Joshua started moving again.

Joshua came to a pause again, this time all the way in. Neku could hear that his breathing had become more controlled, and a kiss on the side of his neck caught him off guard. The constant showering of kisses made Neku's mind numb and the pain slowly faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

Joshua was sure that Neku was starting to feel it as he kissed his shivering body. With both of Neku's hands clasped by his own, he felt a sense of superiority- like he did most of the time- but this time it felt like when he first led Neku into the Game; complete power.

"Hm hm~ I wonder where that sweet spot is~" Joshua purred, pulling out a bit, which sent shivers down Neku's back.

"Ngh…What spo-"

Neku couldn't finish his sentence when Joshua thrusted back in, hitting a deeper area than Joshua had started with. Neku couldn't place it; it sent shivers down his entire body and it almost felt…ecstatic.

"Ah!" Neku moaned. When he realized he couldn't control his voice, he clamped shut, blushing a bright shade of red. Joshua chuckled and whispered near Neku's ear,

"I fooound it~"

Joshua then pulled out, whistling to himself in joy as Neku squirmed underneath. At first, Joshua was going at a slow pace; yet even so he hit that very spot over and over with accuracy. Neku could hardly contain his moans as Joshua pounded away.

"Hey Neku dear…There's no need to stay silent. No one's going to hear you. You can't hold your voice in forever." Joshua hummed as he slowly came to a stop.

"Ngh…Ah…You…Bastard!" Neku breathily hissed. His vision had blurred and all he hear (besides his own voice) was Joshua's voice; always there, always taunting. Joshua stared at Neku's back, admiring the cuts he had created when a grin flashed over his face. He grabbed Neku's legs and flipped him onto his back—all the while still being inside of Neku. Surprised by the sudden turn, Neku swallowed a cry when he felt Joshua's thing twist inside of him. It felt like…It grew a little along the way as well. Joshua kissed Neku's collarbone before proceeding to gingerly whisper,

"You'll be…feeling a whole lot more~ Prepare to ache for a week!"

Joshua lifted Neku's legs over his shoulders as he thrusted in and out. Feeling Joshua's thing in a new position, Neku couldn't hold in his voice anymore and cried out when Joshua hit that spot once more.

"Ah! Josh…" Neku panted out. He struggled to grasp something in front of him- that being Joshua's arm and chest. Joshua, motivated by the "mutual touching" began to move even faster, starting to glow around the edges as he began to move faster than humanly possible. This caused Neku to gasp for breath, as his lungs tried to catch up with the movement of his body. "Joshua…! Can't.. uugh…breat—" Neku coughed and sputtered as he tried to breath in whenever he could, until his body gave up on breathing altogether.

After a few seconds of Neku almost passing out, Joshua decided it was enough torture for the moment and slowed to a more comfortable pace, for himself and Neku, for he was nearing his limit. Neku attempted to glare at him through weakened, half-lidded eyes. It didn't work too well, because half-lidded eyes are not very intimidating, and because Joshua could see the slight yearning hidden beneath.

"My, my, Neku, I didn't know you were such a masochist."

"Hell you, Joshua, what the dactual amn wazzat for?" Neku said half consciously, not knowing how little sense he made at the moment.

Joshua giggled at Neku's spoonerism, but closed his eyes and threw his head backwards soon after as he reached his climax. His warm juice filling Neku up as he slowly pulled out. Neku came at around the same time, still not fully conscious.

Joshua stood where he was, admiring his masterpiece. All the while deciding how to make Neku suffer more without letting his friends know he's been out for a love ride, for even Joshua had a bit of sympathy; maybe. At last he had a plan. He got dressed and threw Neku's limp body over his shoulder, still naked, like a potato sack, and levitated his clothes into the air. He then teleported to Neku's hotel room, and threw Neku onto the bed, locking the door. After, Joshua teleported to the playground outside Neku's window and tied his clothes to the swings. He pulled a permanent marker out of the air, and started writing a short message onto Neku's white shorts. He gave Neku's window one last look before teleporting back to Shibuya's sewer.


	5. Chapter 5

Neku woke up to a cold breeze. When he got over his lightheadedness from getting up too fast, he noticed five things that were very wrong: he was naked, his ass hurt like a bitch, he's back in his hotel room, there is something slimy flowing out of his butt, and some fucking retard tied his only pair of shorts at the moment to a CHILDREN'S PLAYGROUND IN PUBLIC!

"Joshua… you bitch!" Neku screamed in his head as he thought of negative a thousand ways to get to his shorts without being noticed. He looked out the window again, and froze when he saw Shiki strolling around the playground, noticing the shorts, come to some realization, and bringing the shorts back into the inn. After a few moments, Neku heard a knock on his door.

"Neku.. umm… you don't have to explain if you don't want to, but, are these your shorts?"

Neku groaned. "Thanks Shiki, can you just leave them out the door? I'll get them in a minute, and no, I can't really explain, thanks for understanding."

"Umm…Okay…Just…Are you okay? I mean we couldn't find you yesterday evening, and suddenly your shorts are, well..."

"It's OK! Uh, yeah I'm fine; just fine."

"…Oh, okay…" She said disbelievingly and worriedly as she walked away.

After making sure Shiki was gone, Neku slowly got up, but unintentionally sat right back down as huge pain shot through his behind and his legs gave way.

"Shit!" yelled Neku as he practically crawled to the door. "How am I supposed to get home in this condition, Joshua, huuuh?! I am never going to talk to you ever!"

Neku finally reached the door and pulled it open slowly. He cautiously looked into the hallway and sighed in relief when no one was around. He grabbed his shorts and retreated back into his room. When he put his pants on, he almost had a seizure. Why? Because of what Joshua wrote in large print on his white shorts with permanent marker:

"See you back in Shibuya, dear 3!"

"I'm gonna kill him the next time I see him!" Neku raged. He found himself imagining Joshua's smirking face, when the trip is over, and when he goes back to Shibuya; and he caught himself letting on a slight smile. Maybe he really was a masochist… but masochist or not, Neku was not looking forward to the journey home, and the few days following that with his aching butt.

_Author's Note: Hee, okay guys, this is the last chapter! Very short, I know. But I wrote this last part like, a month after when I started, so it might feel a bit rushed. Did you expect the end? Personally, I was very proud of Joshua's little 'plan'. Please leave a review and let me know if there are some major changes I should make! _


End file.
